


Talking about the future

by Dynon



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Double bedroom is the best, How to move company to another state, Should (the relationship we can’t define) people take separate vacations?, Valentine’s Day Celebration, worries about tomorrow and no worries about tomorrow with you
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynon/pseuds/Dynon
Summary: 情人节贺礼。关键词：独自旅行、大床房、约定在决定搬去新加坡前后的一些日常，以及Eddy的散心旅行。文中有回忆和当下穿插，时间大约在2019-2020年。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Talking about the future

Eddy在翻阅成功企业家的相关书籍时，看到了一条有些俗气却他从未仔细寻思过的——减税。

通常大企业集团有更多为社会做贡献的方式，无论是提供服务还是创造雇佣机会，或是税收层面上。  
而聪明的财务管理人也会更好地有效减少不必要的税务支出。

Eddy阖上书，脑中回味过书里提到的各国为初创公司设置的优惠政策里的概要，再翻过封底确认了下出版时间，便抬手摸上了电脑。  
“各国初创公司优惠政策 2019”

Eddy有些预感，却没想到这个午后的网上冲浪成为他们决定搬去新加坡的契机。

他们此前在关注如何创造收入、经营频道、编辑视频，甚至是学习各种设计基础花费了几年的大半功夫。  
最近随着管理团队的任务比重变大，他们开始逐渐意识到从品牌形象到公司运营的更多需求。  
好在他们从未将创收与古典音乐分割，对待任何一家书店都摆在最醒目位置的成功学与企业管理书籍也没那么不屑一顾。

在某天一起去逛书店时，Eddy本来只打算购买两本新出版的小说——他太喜欢看故事了。  
而尽管Brett不是他们之中那个爱看文字的人，他还是陪着Eddy去了，并在经过书店新增的一角时忽然拉住他轻快地说嘿Bro我们是不是该看看这些？

Eddy随着Brett目光看过去，发现那是一个由初创公司的先驱写下的发家感想区。其中一本新书正巧写着的是关于跨国创业与小量进出口的管理经验。Eddy思考了一秒当初成立Twoset的鸡飞狗跳与无止尽的资料填写，瞬间有些想埋起这段让他头疼的记忆。Brett却难得有兴致径直走向书架翻阅了起来。Eddy还在脑内搏斗，却掩不住好奇走去Brett身侧，越过他肩膀看起了书上的内容。

稍后一些的时间里，他们发现了那本引起Eddy最终关注到税务问题的书。

—————————————————

所以，Eddy独自旅行到冬季的日本，一个人安静注视着游乐园夜里准点开始的烟火灿烂，脑袋埋在他外套的大兜帽里闷闷地想，这是他提出来的主意，但Brett全程都有参与。他们始终是一起的。

他试图说服自己不要继续压力过载。

———————————————

在他翻阅完他所能想到的网络信息，第一次提到在不改变他们事业内容的前提下，如果搬去新加坡注册公司，一年会节省多少开支时，他其实本只打算科普一下最近学到的新知识给搭档而已的。他还没有认真考虑过这个 “如果” 带来的变化。

Brett却在听完他讲述后，点点头，略带认真而平静地回复他，“既然如此，我们为什么不试试看？”

老天，他差点忘了因为这两年下来他们事业逐渐步向安定期，他都快要以为他们的行动力早就止步于各种视频新点子了。

Eddy屏住了呼吸，他看着Brett不变的神色眨眨眼，“Bro，你是说…你完全不介意我们去…呃新加坡生活？”

“对。”Brett耸耸肩， “这概算下来哪怕同时租几间工作室都还有剩余了。”Brett睇了一眼他微皱的眉头，“当然，这只是打比方。我们可以拿节省下来的费用做更多的新点子不是吗？”

Eddy感到自己的心瞬间被打开了，他几乎马不停蹄地想要去铺展他们能做的新企划。  
在这一刻，Eddy知道自己在期待这样的未来。

片刻后，他点了点头，“我同意，这太好不过了。”他听见自己用试图冷静的声音说，“我去收集下资料，或许我们可以叫下之前帮过忙的律师？具体需要的手续，噢还有…签证？长期居留应该得准备……”

”我去打电话跟他约时间吧。”Brett自然地接过话，“在这期间我们可以研究下大致所需。”

回想起来那大概花费了他们小半年的时间准备。  
除却每周的视频拍摄投稿和事务性的处理外，他们几乎完全扑在了各种手续问题上，也停止了部分日常生活更新。  
周围朋友和粉丝偶尔也有直接来问他们所以然的。他们尽量真诚地回答，忙到晕头转向的行程也让朋友们多站在理解者的角度。

直到搬迁工作终于步上正轨，一切看起来可行，就等他们拍板实施。也就终于拨开了重重迷雾，让他们去面对一些不可逆的被动改变——尽管获得了许多家人朋友与工作伙伴的支持，这次决定也必然注定了他们与一些人在人生分歧点告别。

Eddy起初还多少觉得这和他们大半年都巡演在外的生活没有太大区别，却终究在被指出事实时，发现自己轻估了这次决定的分量。  
在两个人当事人之外，不能参与其中的人们所感受到的分量。

平心而论，Eddy没有那么擅长体察人心细微，他有些过于笃信事实雄辩，又多少觉得对于他们决定要做的事，世人的眼光没那么重要，做自己想做的便好。  
于是他终于后知后觉地注意到，Brett在说那句 “为什么不，我们应该试试”的时候，其实已经做好了和另一些人分别的预估。

他不知道Brett是去如何一一面对的。 但他承认在学会接受这些分别的过程中，他的确难过极了。甚至让他忍不住去想Brett是否也遭受了同样的灾难——尽管Brett看上去一如往常。在有人调笑说这是他们约定把彼此写进人生未来里时，Brett畅快笑着说Yes，我们被绑定了。而Eddy则解释说Yeah这就像一个晚到的留学计划，我们毕业当初没选，现在只好一起选了。

———————————————

Eddy忽然想起。在当初成立公司时，他们彼此有约定过如果他们之中有人想停下来，他们随时可以讨论，以及末了二人思考片刻各自坦诚说，  
“但我目前完全不知道那会是在哪一天。”  
“我也是。” 然后相视一笑。

很多时候，彼此间这样的空气就足够说明一切，令他勇往直前了。

回到难得一个人预定一个人住的酒店大床房，Eddy双脚离地跳进床褥，让铺展开的柔软触感包裹着自己。  
他的呼吸渐渐平复，心也跟着安定了下来。在他打算翻身时，枕头边的手机亮了。

是Brett给他传的讯息。

“嘿，我们今天去喝了早茶。”

“（贴图）”

“交接工作一切顺利”

“按原定计划，摄影之外都可以远程对接。摄影我们可以…先自己来。像刚开始时那样？”

“那并不坏，我们可以做复健 :-)” 他回复道。

“抱歉没有参与讨论。” 他又补了一句。

“噢这没什么，我们事先聊过的不是吗”

“谢谢啦老兄” 他快速地打着字，嘴角微微上扬。

“所以…” 屏幕上显示对方正在输入。

“你还有几天回来？”

Eddy有些忍不住发笑去想Brett给他打这段时的表情，或许略翻了个白眼？

发个 “你想我了吗 ” 回复他会挺应景的，不过…Eddy想了想，伸长手拍了张照片传过去。

“（贴图）”

“你知道吗一个人霸占大床房的感觉真的太棒了。”

“…………”

“我们可以在新加坡租间有大床的”

“那可真是不错👌”

（完）


End file.
